Known in the art is a process for cultivating plants without soil, in water-proofed containers, with the roots being disposed in a zonal system and being fed with a nutrient solution, the ionized air flow acting upon the top part of the plants. An apparatus for carrying out the process comprises a water-proofed container having a system of zones for accommodation of roots of the plants and means for supplying nutrient and ozone-air mixtures to the plants (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 897175, C1. 01 G 31/02, publ. 1980).
This apparatus is deficient in a low capacity and great labour effort in growing plants. The process capabilities are limited since the apparatus can only carry out one operation, namely, seeding of plants.
Known in the art is also an agricultural machine having a frame supporting a hopper for a fluid material and a device for causing the fluid material to move towards a working implement for carrying out production operations in the field, a motor comprising a milling cutter implement, a non-row seeding apparatus being provided downstream the implement and communicating with a seed duct of the seed hopper.
The seeding apparatus comprises a tube perforated along the entire length thereof, which extends horizontally transversely with respect to the direction of movement of the machine, the tube having a drive means for imparting reciprocations thereto in the direction along the tube axis (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 908262, C1. A 01 C 7/00, 1979). This apparatus can perform one production operation only, namely seeding of plants, the apparatus exerting a strong specific pressure upon soil since the frame moves along the field and carried reagents and a stock of seeds or seedings so that soil is overcompacted. Other auxiliary agricultural machines are necessary for fertilizing soil, harvesting and irrigation.